caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
What Possessed You?
"What Possessed You?" is the twelfth episode of the first season of Casper's Scare School. Plot Casper is possessed by a bully named Norman, who uses his new body to bully every creature and human on his path. Meanwhile, Kibosh demands Alder and Dash make Casper scare fleshies or face a horrible punishment. Summary The episode starts with Kibosh in Alder and Dash's office, he tells them that he is there for a progress report on Casper and asks if Casper is still friendly. Alder nerviously answers "absolutely not", Kibosh then shows them images of Casper cradling a baby, giving a teddy bear to a little girl and feeding birds. Kibosh orders them to turn casper into a terrifying creature, or he will send them to the Chamber of Unspeakable Horrors. Meanwhile, Professor Burns teaches the students about Possession and a gargoyle brings a frozen young human boy to practise with. Casper recognizes him and tells Mantha about the boy whose is Norman and that he is a bully who is always picking on Jimmy until Professor Burns interrupts him and makes him to go possess the fleshie. The former reanimates Norman and Casper tries to ask Norman for permission to posses him, Professor Burns tells him not to ask him and tells him to concentrate his energy and force his way in. Casper does as he is told and Norman does it too as he is "not gonna let some ghost push him around" and Norman ends up wrestling Casper and shoving him back into his body. Norman, still out of his body, hides behind it while Professor Burns dismisses the class and tries to put Norman back to sleep, unaware of what just happened. After everyone leaves, Norman rushes to Casper and possessses him, having almost complete control over him. Norman then goes around the school bullying everyone on his path, Alder and Dash arrive to see "Casper" spraying Wolfie with his flee spray and throwing it away. Ra asks him what has gotten into him, Casper tries to tell them but Norman flees. Alder tells Dash to call Kibosh and tell him that Casper "turned mean" but Dash says they need to keep an eye on him to be sure until they trip and fall on the floor, Dash realizes that "Casper" tied two of their tentacles together, which convinces him to call Kibosh. Meanwhile, Casper struggles to get control of his body and asks Norman if he doesn't want to go home. Norman then decides he wants to return to Deedstown so that he can bully kids with his stolen body. Casper then refuses to show him how to get back to Deedstown but when Norman threatens to mail "his girlfriends's" (Mantha's) head to China, Casper reluctantly agrees. Casper leads him to where the portal is and, after throwing the sleeping janitor outside, Norman returns to Deestown through the Dimension Tube. Norman lands in front of the manor, the Ghostly Trio immediately get out to greet Casper and Norman calls Fatso a "tub of lard". Having heard of his "change", the Trio express their happiness, Stretch pats his head and tells him they knew Casper "had it in him", Fatso tells him of how he has never been so proud before and Stinky congratulates and hugs him. Norman then leaves, claiming that he has things to do and people to scare while the Trio hug each other and proudly watch him go. While Norman is bullying children, Mantha realizes that Norman possessed Casper instead of the other way around and decide to help Casper, as search for Casper they overhear Alder and Dash as they tell Kibosh that Casper is in Deedstown scaring fleshies so Mantha and Ra take Norman's body to Deedstown. Back in Deedstown, Norman finds Jimmy, who is playing socker at the park and decides to mess with him, he takes the ball away as Jimmy was about to kick it and hits him with it, causing Casper to fight Norman again, this time he succesfully gets Norman out of him. The two fight until Casper manages to get him back into his own body thanks to Ra and Mantha. Defeated, Norman claims it was just a joke but Casper scares him away and thanks his friends for helping him. That night, Alder and Dash are hiding in a tree near the Bradley Residence, they watch as Casper hides in Jimmy's room while they wait for Kibosh to show up, believing that he is still mean and that he is going to scare Jimmy but when the boy shows up Casper presents him a birthday cake and says "surprise!". Dash proposes they never speak of that again until they realize that Kibosh is floating right behind them. Dash asks him if he saw anything, Kibosh says no, the headmasters sigh in relief, until Kibosh tells them that he saw everything and that he has "some Unspeakable Horrors he can't wait to tell them about" before grabbing them and floating into the night. Trivia *It is revealed that humans and all kind of creatures can possess other beings. *This marks the first time Casper scares someone out of pleasure. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Kibosh Category:Casper episodes